Alteration
by SesshyLover132
Summary: What if Bella had reacted differently to Edward leaving? What if Alice hadn't seen Bella jump off the cliff? Bella's different: she's now the freaky goth girl of the school. It all happened because Edward left, so what happens when he comes back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and the first few lines in italics; they both belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. _

"_You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. _

"_No."_

_-scene change-_

"_Goodbye, Bella." He said in the same quiet, peaceful voice. "Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward. I thought he was reaching for me, too. _

_But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed. _

"_Take care of yourself," He breathed, cool against my skin. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage. _

_He was gone._

I walked slowly down the hall, the chains on my Tripp™ pants clanking with each step. The other students in the hall moved out of my way, snickering and mumbling insults like "look at that freak" and "I bet she's emo, too".

I glared at them through cold eyes lined heavily with black eyeliner and continued walking to my truck. I shoved open the school's doors and, ignoring the pelting rain, yanked open the door of my truck.

I put it in reverse and joined the line of students that were heading out of the parking lot. Once out onto the highway, I headed straight home. I drove slowly and deliberately, my only target the haven of an empty house.

I parked my truck in the drive way and hurried to unlock the door. I stepped in and breathed a sigh of relief. I was out of the rain and away from everyone. Charlie wasn't home and I had the house to myself.

I went upstairs to my room and sat my backpack on my bed. Then, I turned on my frustratingly slow computer and booted the internet. As it dialed, I changed into some dry clothes-black sweatpants and a black tank top.

I sat back down in my chair and clicked away all of the pop-ups before going into my email. There was nothing. I sighed and switched the computer back off. I stood back up and crossed the room to my bed.

Plopping myself down, I opened my backpack and took out my library book- _Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer_. Somewhere between chapters seven and eight I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Charlie was calling up the stairs to see if I was home.

I got up slowly and stumbled clumsily down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to find my dad hanging up his gun belt. "I'm here, dad." I whispered. He looked at me skeptically and nodded.

I heated leftovers from last night's spaghetti and sat a plate in front of him before sitting down with my own. Charlie thanked me and gobbled down his plate. I slowly ate mine, staring only at the plate and not looking up.

"So how was your day, Bells?" He asked. "Fine." I mumbled and continued to eat. He sighed as if expecting me to say more and got up from his seat. He rinsed his plate in the sink and went into the living room to watch TV.

I finished my food and noted the time. 9:14 PM. I rinsed my plate and told my dad goodnight before going back into my room and grabbing my bag of toiletries. After finishing the task of wiping off my eyeliner and taking a quick shower, I stumbled back into my bedroom and flicked off the lights.

I moved my backpack and flopped down on the bed. I yawned and curled into my old quilt.

-scene change-

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and hit the snooze button on my ringing alarm clock. Staggering out of my warm bed, I pulled on my clothes for the day- Black and red Tripp™ pants and a Skelanimals™ short sleeved shirt with a black zip-up jacket that had a skull on the back with a rose going through the bottom and out of a crack in the top.

Shoving on my black converses™, I went into the bathroom and applied my eyeliner.

I brushed my teeth quickly and ran a brush through my hair. I munched on my pop-tart and unlocked the door to my truck.

I started the ignition and backed out of the driveway. Once at school I climbed out of the huge cab and froze. There, about four lanes down, was a shiny, silver Volvo. The fault line in my chest rippled painfully and I choked back my pain filled gasp as I saw a bronze haired boy emerge from the car.

What were they doing here? Why had they come back? It had been six months since I had seen them last. My throat tightened with oncoming tears as two more figures came out of the car.

Edward's topaz eyes wandered around the crowded parking lot as if he were looking for someone. His eyes landed on me and I felt the hole in my chest ripple again. His mouth moved, forming one word "Bella.".

**Pictures for Alteration:**

Bella's First Outfits- Pants

Bella's First Outfit-Top

Bella's Second Outfit-Pants

Bella's Second Outfit-Top

Bella's Outfit-Converses

- scene change-**Means a time lapse**

+-+ **Means the beginning of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I skimmed through the titles, looking for something that caught my eye. I pulled one out and looked down, _Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman_. Going towards the check out line, I froze and then sighed, Edward's silver Volvo was parked outside of the bookstore, and even though I was completely ignoring him, he always seemed to be around.

Either because he wanted to me to talk to him or he was protecting me. I picked the first and ignored him. I paid for the books and tried open the door to my truck, only to meet resistance.

I pulled again, harder this time, but it still wouldn't budge. Then, I noticed the pale hand holding the door in place. "Can I help you?" I asked coldly, trying not to collapse as I breathed in his scent.

"We need to talk." Was all he said before I was scooped up and nearly thrown into his Volvo. I shrieked when I landed and glared at him. He merely shut the door and got into the driver's seat.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, grasping the seat tightly when the engine roared to life ad he was speeding down the freeway. He didn't speak and I looked over to see his hands clutching the steering wheel and a look of concentration on his face. He was probably trying to not break it.

"This would be considered kidnapping, you know!" I cried, grimacing at the pain in my chest. "I know." He breathed, and I could smell his breath from here. I had to refrain from melting into the seat when he finally looked at me, his eyes honey gold, completely different from the cold, hard topaz I had last seen.

I shifted my leg and looked down at my Converses™. "Why am I here?" I asked, curiously and a bit shaken. "I wanted to talk to you." His eyes flashed to my arm as I shifted again before they slid back to the road.

"Why? Obviously, you want nothing to do with me, so why talk to me?" I glared at his perfect hair, unable to met his eyes. He sighed, "I needed to talk to you, about us." "Why? Hmmm, why abandon me for what nearly six months and now you come back? What's up with that, huh, Edward?!" I snapped, unable to control my temper any longer.

It seemed to be the same for him as he spewed the next words fluently, "Damn it, Bella! Don't you understand?! I left for you! So, that you could live a normal life, away from all of the danger! Don't you get it Bella, even though it crushed me inside, I left so you could be safe!"

I gaped at him, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. I looked out the passenger side window and noticed that he had pulled the car off of the road. I shook my head, "No, it can't be true, y-you're lying." His eyes grew furious. "How can you believe the lies but not the truth? When I told you that I didn't love you anymore, I was lying, when I told you that I didn't want you anymore, I was lying, but at this moment, even if it puts you in mortal danger, I am telling the truth! I can't stand not being near you, not hearing your voice everyday. I miss watching you sleep, I miss the mumbling you make, how you say my name, all of it! And, hell I don't think I could have lasted another day away!"

Then, his lips were crushing mine, bruising them but I didn't care. I threaded my hands into his bronze hair and kissed back, loving the feeling. I gasped for breath when he pulled back, too dazed to be mad anymore.

"Please, tell me that you're not joking. Promise me you're not!" Tears flooded my eyes and leaked out, streaming down my face in tiny rivers. "I promise," He whispered, his eyes intense as he stroked away my tears with his thumb.

I sobbed and he hugged me close, his cold arms feeling so good around me that I sobbed harder. "I love you," I cried, as he rocked me. "I love you, too, Bella." He breathed quietly, clutching me tighter. I prayed that this wasn't a dream, that I wouldn't just wake up to find myself alone again.

"I'm never going to leave, never again." Edward whispered, his cool breath fanning across my face. I cried out again and pulled him in for another kiss.

**A/N: This is not the end, there will either be one or two more chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

_It has been over two years since my make up with Edward over his absence. Everything returned to normal, except of course my love for black, which I don't believe will every go away. Edward accepted my clothing and told me that my pale skin glowed because of the contrasting colors although he did make me stop wearing so much eye liner._

_Things have changed here in Forks since I was last here. We will only be staying for a little while then it's time to head off to college. I like seeing all the green here, especially after spending a year in Alaska. _

_Everything around me seems more focused and now I have to make sure to head Edward's advice and only go into the sunlight when no one is around. This whole vampire stuff is pretty easy and it's even better with Edward around all the time. _

_My parents are really proud of me, even though Charlie wasn't all that thrilled about me marrying straight out of high school. According to Edward, he thinks that we will end up like him and Renee, but he doesn't understand just how much we have already worked to make this work or just how much we love each other. _

_Edward is less cautious now, although it did take him a little while to realize I'm not as breakable as I used to be. I absolutely love my family, because that's what we all are, one big happy family. Sappy right?_

_I'm looking forward to spending the rest of eternity with Edward, without the threat of the Volturi, James or Victoria. I do miss Jacob though, he refuses to talk to me now that he knows what I have become. _

_Honestly, though, I wouldn't change it for the world. _

_Sincerely, _

_ Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_


End file.
